My Little Pony: Dragonstorm
by Frontline
Summary: A mysterious force has swept across Dream Valley, abducting many of the Ponies and their friends. The survivors seek out a human, Jake Scott, who they believe may be able to help them. However, without Megan, can they survive the Dragonstorm?
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Pony is the property of Hasbro. No Copyright Infringement is intended or profit made from this work of fiction. Story may not be reproduced without my permission.**

My Little Pony: Dragonstorm

Masquerade landed shakily, her breath pounding in her ears, her mind still reeling from the horror of what she'd just witnessed. Her green mane was dishevelled and snagged with leaves and twigs from her desperate flight through the forest, trying to outrun the nightmare that had taken her friends. She looked behind her, expecting to see the dark whirlwind closing in again. However, there was nothing except the green plains of Dream Valley. She could still hear the screams of her friends and the look of terror on Megan's face as she was swallowed by the darkness, screaming at them to get away. With an effort, Masquerade shook off her fear and guilt, forcing herself to think calmly. She needed to return to Dream Castle, in the hope that anybody else had managed to escape.

She soared over Dream Valley as low as she dared, straining her eyes for any movement. However, she saw nothing and minutes later she touched down in the courtyard of Dream Castle, calling out;

"Hello! Anybody here?"

"Masquerade, is that you?"

A voice answered, making her spirit's rise.

"Gusty?!?"

Masquerade called, looking up at the ramparts where the Unicorn was staring down at her and she soared up to land next to her friend, nuzzling her gently. White with red and green hair, Masquerade had always considered her one of the most regal-looking of the Ponies.

"Gusty, are you okay? Did anyone else make it back?"

"I'm not hurt." Gusty said, the same worry that Masquerade felt, visible in her eyes.

"Come on, the others are in the Main Hall."

Masquerade followed Gusty through a door and along stone-walled passages, until they reached the Main Hall. Inside, Masquerade saw Fizzy, Shady and Whizzer, as well as Baby Lofty and Baby Ribbon sitting close together, looking very lost and alone. Masquerade's heart sunk as she realised that their Mother's must not have managed to escape. There was also a small number of Bushwoolies huddled in the corner. Masquerade thought she recognised some of them, although the Bushwoolies didn't have discreet identities, as such; rather, the enjoyed a low-level collective mind. She greeted her sisters warmly, with Fizzy and Shady both fighting back tears and Whizzer unusually sullen, before turning to the Babies.

"Hello, sweethearts." She said gently, sitting down beside them.

"Hi, Masquerade." Baby Lofty said, in a small voice. Baby Ribbon just looked up, her lower lip wobbling.

"Alright, sweeties; I'm going to need you both to be strong. But, that can wait. I know you're both scared and you miss your Momma's and that's fine. Tears are nothing to be ashamed of."

Baby Lofty gave a choking sob and both Babies buried their heads into Masquerade's mane, wailing.

Masquerade whispered soothingly to them, until their sobs abated and they settled down.

"Now, I want you both to listen to me carefully. We're going to find your Mothers, no matter what it takes. Okay?"

Both babies nodded and Masquerade said:

"Good girls."

She walked back to the others:

"Is this everyone?"

She asked Gusty quietly, who nodded.

"If anyone else had escaped, they'd have made it here by now."

"What are we gonna do now?" Fizzy asked

"There's only one thing we can do." Masquerade answered.

"We've got to see the Moochick."

Gusty didn't relax until they had set foot outside the Mushroom, home of the Moochick. As one of the wisest and most powerful magical beings in Dream Valley, he had protections around his home that she hoped would keep out the whirlwinds if they came back. Gusty looked back at the Baby Ponies, who were sticking close to Fizzy and Shady. Masquerade had suggested leaving them behind at Dream Castle, but Gusty refused to let them out of her sight, now.

Shady was also sticking close to the Babies, and Gusty felt another pang of sympathy, as Baby Shady was also among the missing. It was hard enough not think about Baby Gusty; she could only hope that they were all together, wherever they were.

As always, there was no sign of the Moochick, for he rarely left the Mushroom.

"Mr Moochick"

Fizzy called, and the door to the Mushroom opened, revealing the face of the Moochick, his white beard as bushy as ever. Upon seeing the Ponies, he gave them a serious look, before slamming the door sharply. Seconds later, they door re-opened and the Moochick said.

"Inside, inside, quickly."

Inside, the Moochick's study was much the same, wooden tables and shelves covered with dusty books, cracked rolls of parchment and metal boxes with sturdy-looking locks. The Moochick gestured for them to sit around his table, while he raced around the room, talking rapidly.

"I'm glad to see that you are safe, my friends. With everything that's happened, I was afraid for you."

" 'Safe' is a relative term, Mr Moochick. We're the only ones that managed to escape. Everyone else..." Masquerade's voice cracked, slightly. "Everyone else was taken."

The Moochick nodded sadly;

"Nowhere is safe in Dream Valley anymore. Even my power may not be strong enough to stand against this evil."

That worried Masquerade; the Moochick had always been strange, but this was the first time she had seen him nervous, almost on the verge of panicking.

"What 'evil', Mr Moochick?" Masquerade asked.

"I don't know." The Moochick admitted.

"This all seems familiar, from long ago. There's so much history to remember, even for me."

"Never mind that now, Mr Moochick. We need to know if our friends are okay, and where they are!" Gusty said, angrily, drawing a reproachful stare from Masquerade.

The Moochick, however, seemed unfazed by her tone.

"Finding them may not be so easy. With such powerful forces involved, my magic may not be strong enough."

The Moochick took a box off one of the shelves, tipping out an assortment of stones onto the table.

He hurriedly arranged them into a circle, clearly following some logic that the Ponies did not understand.

When he had finished, he waved his wand over them and the air seemed to ripple, creating a surface like a mirror, filled with blurry shapes and streaks of colour flowing across it, although nothing was recognisable.

The Moochick muttered under his breath and the mirror flickered, changing to show an image of figures huddled in a dark cave. Almost immediately, the image vanished again. Despite the brief glimpse, Masquerade had recognised Megan and several Ponies, including Windwhistler and Paradise. The Moochick tried again several times but the image did not appear. Eventually, the Moochick shook his head, regretfully.

"I'm sorry, my friends. Something is preventing me from finding them."

"Can't you do anything to help, Mr Moochick?" Fizzy asked.

"I'm sorry, I..."

The Moochick stopped as the mirror flickered, clearing to show an image of a young man, well-muscled with short, spiky black hair. The Moochick waved his wand over the mirror, but the image stubbornly refused to clear.

"Mr Moochick, who is this?" Masquerade asked, staring vividly at the image.

"I have no idea. However, if the mirror shows him, then he may be helpful to you. I think you need to find him."

"Great. One person in the whole world. How hard can he be to find?"

Gusty asked, sarcastically.

"Now that the mirror has found him, I can send you to where he is."

The Moochick took a small, green crystal from another box of the shelf and held it over the mirror. The crystal glowed and a small spark jumped from the mirror into it. The Moochick fixed the chain around Masquerade's neck and stepped back.

"This crystal will take you to where he is, and bring you back to Dream Castle when you're done. When you want to return, just think hard about Dream Castle and the crystal will do the rest. Are you ready to go?"

The Ponies nodded and the Moochick pointed his wand at the crystal, which glowed, the light expanding to envelope the Ponies.

When the light faded, Masquerade felt a breeze stirring her mane and opened her eyes. She found that they were standing on a large mesa, carved out of the side of a mountain. They were so high up that clouds were visible below them and the sun was shining brightly. After checking that everyone was accounted for, Masquerade decided that Fizzy, Shady and Whizzer should stay put with the Babies, while she and Gusty explored. Feeling the sun on her mane, Masquerade was ambushed by a sense of guilt for enjoying herself while her friends were in danger. They made their way across the mesa, scrambling up ledges and jumping over gaps, until Gusty suddenly threw herself flat. Masquerade followed her lead, moving closer to Gusty.

"What is it?" She whispered.

"I think I've found our mystery man." Gusty replied. "Down there."

Masquerade followed Gusty's gaze over the ledge they were lying on and saw a young man like the one they had seen in the Moochick's mirror. He seemed about sixteen years old, as far as she was any judge, and was dressed in a dark red t-shirt and grey jogging trousers. He was doing a form of exercise that neither Pony recognised, although it seemed to involve a lot of punches and kicks. Finishing a fluid sequence of movements, he walked towards a sports bag, reaching into it to draw out a Katana, a curved Japanese sword.

Both Ponies exchanged a look that seemed to say 'oh great'.

"And he's got a sword. I feel so much better."

Gusty muttered.

"The Moochick thought he could help us. He wouldn't have sent us here if he thought that we'd be in danger."

"I dunno; the Moochick isn't always that reliable."

"We don't have much choice, Gusty. Come on, let's go and talk to him."

Masquerade leapt off the ledge that they'd been hiding on and landed lightly, Gusty right behind her.

"Excuse me!" She called out and the figure spun round, the sword held ready.

"We just..." Masquerade began, but the figure turned and ran, sprinting away at a speed that took Masquerade by surprise.

"Gusty!" Masquerade called, launching herself into the air. They couldn't afford to lose him, not after coming all this way. Using her wings, Masquerade was easily able to keep up, while Gusty had to work harder. However, she was able to wink over the more difficult terrain, allowing her to stay in the chase. Masquerade swept round a corner, and found that they'd reached a dead end; clear drop on one side and a vast cliff wall on the other. However, that was not deterring the stranger, who had already started climbing, with the ease of one who did such things regularly. Seeing an opportunity, Masquerade flew closer, trying not to spook him.

"Excuse me; I don't mean you any harm. I just want to talk."

The figure ignored her, increasing his pace. Unfortunately, safe climbing and haste do not go hand in hand. Mistiming a grab, he was left hanging by one hand.

"Hang on!" Masquerade called, moving in to help. The figure swung his fist towards, driving her back again. The movement, however, tore his grip away and he plummeted towards the ground. Masquerade swept in, catching his wrist in her teeth, straining to keep him from falling. Ponies were remarkably strong, but she was fighting against a lot of kinetic energy. Suddenly, she felt the weight lessen and felt a strong wind whipping through her mane. Looking down, she saw Gusty standing below, using her magic to create a whirlwind to support the stranger. Swiftly, Masquerade lowered him to the ground, releasing his wrist and landing a few metres away. The figure was still watching them warily, though he didn't seem about to flee again.

"Why did you help me?" he asked, levelly.

Magicstar was taken aback; it wasn't a question she'd been expecting.

"Why wouldn't I? You were in danger."

The stranger nodded and sat down, cross-legged.

"Why did you run from us?" Gusty asked.

"Past experience, I suppose. I've had my encounters with, no offense, unusual creatures and I've learnt to be cautious. Where do you come from?"

There was something about his forthright nature that put Masquerade at her ease.

"Our home is Dream Valley, another world very different from yours."

"And why are you here, in _my_ world?"

"What's your name?" Gusty asked.

"Jake Scott." He answered, slightly confused by the change in track.

"Actually, Jake, we've come looking for you. We need your help."

Something flashed across the figures' eyes for a second, and he said:

"Why'd you come to me?"

He asked, cautiously.

"Our friends have been abducted, and we were told that you'd be able to help us."

"I don't know who told you that, but I'm not in the hero business anymore."

Silence reigned at this pronouncement, until Gusty said:

"If you're okay, Masquerade, I'll go and fetch the others."

She gave Masquerade a wink and winked out.

"There's more of you?" The stranger asked, and Masquerade nodded.

"A lot less of us than there used to be, since our friends disappeared."

Masquerade said, sadly.

At that point, Gusty returned with the others, leading the Babies towards the stranger and Masquerade noticed the look that he gave them. Despite his suspicion, he seemed taken by the Babies, unable to resist paying them some attention.

"Hi, guys. I'm Jake. Who are you?"

"I'm Baby Lofty."

"My name's Baby Ribbon."

"Nice to meet you. Your parents are lucky to have such great kids."

Baby Ribbon's lip wobbled and Baby Lofty burst into tears.

"Whoa, guys, what's wrong?"

Jake asked, clearly distressed.

"Their mother's disappeared, too." Gusty said, her voice slightly cracking and Fizzy and Shady moved in to comfort the Babies.

Jake looked down for a minute, before getting to his feet and walking towards the Babies.

He reached down to ruffle the Babies' manes, saying;

"Don't worry, kids, we'll find your Mothers. I promise."

Turning to Masquerade, he said;

"Alright, I'm with you."

**End of Chapter 1**

**Hope everyone enjoyed that. Comments, reviews and constructive criticisms will be most welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Little Pony is the property of Hasbro. No Copyright Infringement is intended or profit made from this work of fiction. Story may not be reproduced without my permission.**

Jake Scott opened his eyes as the burst of light faded and caught his first glimpse of Dream Valley; green fields under a sapphire sky. The air smelt clean and crisp and he was struck by how quiet it was. He looked around at his new companions; Fizzy, Shady, Gusty, Whizzer, and Magicstar. And Baby Lofty and Baby Ribbon. He'd found himself very taken with them and he wasn't sure why. He didn't even know anything about them. It wasn't in his nature to trust strangers so readily.

Still, the beauty of there was impossible to ignore. He turned to find Magicstar standing next to him and gave her a faint smile.

"This is beautiful."

Magicstar smiled back;

"From what I saw of your world, it's pretty beautiful, too."

"Sure. But, we've done a lot of industrialisation. Built huge cities over what were open pastures and thriving forests. Even though we've preserved many places of natural beauty, I'm always aware that the big cities are just over the hill. "

Magicstar looked distressed;

"Why would you do that?"

"It's not something we're proud of, but it's the only choice we have with our population growing as fast as it is. We have written laws that protect the land and restrict where people can build and we're working to plant new forests. I just feel that it's too little, too late. "Jake finished with a sigh.

"Anyway, what's the plan, now?"

"We need to get back to the Mooches; hopefully he'll have something to tell us by now. "

They set off, with Gusty and Whizzer flying on ahead to scout.

"Who's the Moochick?" Jake asked as they walked.

"One of the wisest of Dream Valley. While he may seem a little odd, he's been a great help to us over the years. "

The fifteen minute walk was uneventful and they soon found themselves outside the Mushroom. And they weren't alone. Animals were everywhere; rabbits, dear, swan, badgers, even a couple of Bushwoolies. And, sitting amidst it all, were the Grundels.

King of Grundels looked up when he saw, his expression haunted.

"I am glad to see you, my friends. The Moochick needs to speak to you."

Inside, they found the Moochick sitting at his table, surrounded by books and papers. He looked up when they came in, his expression haunted and tired.

"Welcome back, my friends. I see that your trip was successful."

Turning to Jake, he said;

"Welcome to Dream Valley. I wish you had come at a better time. While you were away, things have got worse. Those who escaped the second wave are in refuge here or at Flutter Valley. So far, the Whirlwinds don't seem able to penetrate our magical defences. Anyway, I've been doing some research and I've found our enemy. These Whirlwinds are the hallmarks of Varlfang, The Dragon Emperor. According to our history, Varlfang brought a reign of terror to Dream Valley many centuries ago, until he was defeated by a powerful warrior. Most mysterious was the warriors' name; Conrad Scott. "

All eyes turned to Jake, who looked startled.

"In my family tree, there is a Conrad Scott, several hundred years ago. There's very little known about him, though. It's got to be a mistake."

The Moochick shook his head:

"I've seen pictures of him in the archives and there's no doubt in my mind that he was your ancestor. Legend says that he bore a magic sword, The Dream Valley Blade, and that it is waiting for his descendant to claim it."

"Where is it?" Jake asked.

"Nobody knows." The Moochick admitted.

"The legend simply says that it will be revealed to its rightful master."

Gusty gave an exasperated sigh;

"That's all very interesting, Mr Moochick, but can we stay focused. Do you know where Varlfang has taken our friends?"

"That much is easy, my friends. Varlfang is holding your friends in The Dread Plains, less than a day's travel from here."

"How can you be so sure, Mr Moochick?"

Whizzer asked, even more hurriedly than usual.

"Because that is where he made his stronghold before, and the foundations of his power still remain."

"Then, that's where we have to go!"

Buttons declared.

"Oh, no. No, no, no. You'll be walking into a trap."

"We've got no choice, Mr Moochick. "

Magicstar said.

"We won't abandon our friends!"

Fizzy added, stamping her hoof angrily.

"I should have expected as much from you and know that I cannot change your minds. If you go, I cannot help you."

Magicstar smiled, looking at Jake.

"You already have, Mr Moochick."

She turned to Shady;

"Shady, I think you should stay here, with the Babies."

In the cacophony that followed, it was difficult to tell who shouted the loudest.

Eventually, Shady was able to make herself heard.

"No way, Magicstar. We're coming with you. Will we really be any safer here?"

Magicstar couldn't argue with that, although she didn't like it. Turning back to the Moochick, she said;

"Mr Moochick, if we do this, you'd better make ready to clear out. I've got a feeling we're going to stir up the Hornet's Nest."

Shady peered out of the mouth of the cave at the outline of the imposing fortress against the twilight sky. Built of dark, jagged stone, it could almost have grown straight out of the ground. With Dragons regularly entering and leaving the Fortress, they had decided to wait until night, when they were less likely to be spotted. They waited until dark, catching up on some sleep. Shady was taking the last watch with Jake.

"Do you think you're friends are in there?"

Jake asked, quietly.

"Yes."

Shady replied.

"Jake, I know you didn't want to come but, I'm glad you're here."

"Guess I'm just a sucker for someone in trouble. Still, part of me would like to just leave hero work behind and live a peaceful life. Guess that's pretty selfish, huh?"

"No. It's not selfish. To live a peaceful life is what we want, too. Dream Valley is a place for finding peace. Maybe it can be for you, too."

"I'd like that. And, despite the rocky start that we had, I'm glad that I met you all."

Shady smiled, and then turned to look back out into the night.

"Are you scared, Jake?"

She asked, quietly.

"What, to face a several millennia old Dragon Emperor with an army at his call? Of course I'm scared. But, that's okay. Being scared will help keep you safe; it'll make you move faster and run harder. Fear can be useful, as long as it doesn't control you. Most people try to avoid being scared, or to deny it. Acceptance is the real key. Them, you'll realise that most of the fear was just in your mind."

Shady seemed somewhat comforted and rested her head on Jake's shoulder. From what he'd seen, it was a gesture of reassurance and comfort, like a hug.

Jake rubbed her mane in response;

C'mon. Let's get the other's up; it'll be dark soon."

Rousing the others, they slipped out of the cave, moving down the hill. It was slow going, as they hill was steep and uneven. However, they reached the bottom without incident, having seen no sign of any Dragons. They moved as quickly and as quietly as they could, staying as concealed as possible, dropping flat more than once when they heard a rush of wind. Half an hour later, tired, dirty and with frayed nerves, they were standing in the shadow of the fortress, looking up at the imposing edifice. Above them, reached by a series of crude steps, was a tunnel that seemed to run into the mountain.

"What do you think?"

Magicstar asked Jake.

"Too risky?"

"We don't know what's up there. On the other hand, we don't seem to have much choice. I'll go and have a look; if it's clear, we'll go in. If not, we stand our best chance of falling back.

Magicstar nodded;

"Alright. Be careful and don't take any chances. We don't need to be rescuing you, too."

Jake moved quietly up the steps, listening for any sound of movement. Reaching the top, he pressed himself against the wall, moving carefully to poke his head around the corner. Seeing it was clear, he waved the others forward, slipping into the tunnel. The walls were smooth, like they had been carved using intense heat, which they may well have been. Crystals set into the walls provided illumination and Jake saw other tunnels ahead. Turning, he saw the others had come up and were looking around warily.

"Come on, we can't stand out here forever. We need to go somewhere more defensible and get our bearings."

Jake led them down the tunnel, into a side chamber. Judging by the dust and poor state of the room, it wasn't used that often.

"Okay, we should be safe enough for the minute. Now, we need to do some thinking. This place is too large to realistically search in the time we have. We need to narrow the search or we'll never get anywhere. Anybody have any ideas.?"

Buttons turned to Baby Ribbon;

"Baby Ribbon, can you reach your Mother? Can you find her?"

"I'll try, Buttons. "

Baby Ribbon closed her eyes, her horn glowing faintly blue.

"She's here, Buttons. Somewhere, up there."

"Good work, Baby. If we get closer, can you tell?"

"I think so, Buttons."

"Okay. We need to try and find a way up. It's risky but we've got to keep moving. Maybe we can find a lift or something."

They set off, moving through the corridors, listening for any sounds of approach. Suddenly, Buttons stopped, looking up at the ceiling, at a circular hatch.

Sharing a glance with Magicstar and getting a nod in return, Whizzer flew up and grabbed the handle on the outside and pulled. The hatch dropped down, and Whizzer poked her head inside.

"It looks like some sort of access tunnels, smaller than the Dragons could use. It seems like a safe way to move around. "

"Alright, Babies, you go first."

Magicstar commanded.

Baby Ribbon climbed onto Baby Lofty's back and they sailed through the hatch. Buttons went next, winking out, followed by Whizzer carrying Shady. Jake watched Magicstar disappear through the hatch, then his head snapped around as he heard footsteps approaching. With a jolt of adrenaline, he turned and sprinted towards the hatch, leaping up to catch the edge, desperately pulling himself inside. He reached back to pull the hatch shut, closing it as quietly as possible. He froze, watching through the gap in the hatch as two Dragons walked beneath them, their prehensile necks swaying back and forth as they scanned the corridor.

Only when they'd rounded the corner did Jake breathe a sigh of relief.

"Okay, let's see where this goes. "

They set off again, with Jake taking the lead. The duct went straight with no turnings until they reached a junction that branched off in three other directions, as well up and down. A set of steps ran through a shaft drilled through the duct, allowing access to the other levels. Suddenly, Jake raised as hand to stop them, as he heard footsteps coming down the duct. Jake waved the others back down the duct and moved to stand against the wall; the footsteps drew closer until a head appeared through the gap. Jake drew his sword with rasp of steel and the figure turned to face them. He had a thin face with curiously luminous eyes; his limbs were spindly and elongated and he wore grimy coveralls and a bandana on his head. He took in Jake's sword and took a step backwards.

"Easy. Easy. I don't mean you any harm."

"That remains to be seen."

Jake said, levelly.

"Let's start with who you are."

The stranger smiled;

"My name is Tridas and I am a Vogure, though that will probably mean little to you. I think, the question you mean to ask is, am I going to give you away to Varlfang?"

Seeing Jake's bemused expression, he gave a chuckle.

"It doesn't take that much effort to work out that you're not here with the Dragon Emperor's permission. Well, you can relax; I have no loyalty to Varlfang."

"And, why is that?"

Jake asked.

"He's enslaved my people to serve as his manual labour."

"So, you'd know your way around this Fortress?"

Jake asked, and Tridas nodded.

"Could you show us where he keeps his prisoners?"

"Of course."

"You're very willing to help us. "

"Perhaps you missed the 'enslavement' part. We've no love for Varlfang. We try to oppose him where we can. I will lead you to the prisoners. "

Jake beckoned the others out of hiding and Tridas' eyes widened.

"I see. You've come to rescue your friends."

"Have you seen them? Are they okay?"

Fizzy asked.

"They are as 'okay' as anyone can be when locked in the Dragon Emperor's Dungeons."

Tridas answered over his shoulder.

"What does he want with them?"

Magicstar asked.

"Varlfang doesn't waste anything or anyone. Mainly, his captives end up as workforces on one of the world's he controls. However, he seems especially interested in your friends, so I think he has something particular in mind for them."

"You said 'other worlds'."

Buttons said.

"What did you mean?"

"Varlfang studied arcane sciences and learnt the secrets of travelling between worlds. Not worlds in the physical sense; worlds that are divided by choices, by the actions of free-thinkers."

The Ponies exchanged confused glances.

"Did anybody get that?"

Whizzer asked.

"I...think I did."

Jake said, slowly.

"I think you're talking about parallel dimensions. For every decision that gets made, reality splits like a fork in a river, with the other decisions being enacted somewhere else. Of course, not every decision is weighty enough to affect reality. Even so, imagine if that only happened once every month since the beginning of time. How many alternate realities must have been created, filled with bizarre possibilities. "

"I..think I understand. It's like, if we'd never met Megan, how different would our lives be now?"

Jake nodded;

"That's it. If Varlfang really can cross between realities, who knows how large his Empire really is. We may have bitten off more than we can chew."

"What do you suggest, then?"

Magicstar asked.

"Just leave our friends, turn tail and run?"

"No. Nothing's changed really; we're just drowning in fifty feet of water, instead of five."

"That's not the most encouraging thing you could have said. "

Buttons observed archly, giving him a scowl.

They ascended several levels and took so many twists and turns that Jake began to feel a twinge of anxiety. If their guide was deceiving them, they'd be lucky to find their way back out again.

Suddenly, Tridas stopped and Jake's hand went to his sword. However, Tridas merely dropped to his knees, beckoning Jake closer. Cautiously, he obeyed, looking out through another hatch in the tunnel wall, and had to suppress a whoop of triumph. Down below, he could saw a blond-haired young woman and several Ponies.

"We need to get down there."

He hissed to Tridas;

"Can this hatch be opened from here?"

Tridas shook his head, sadly

"It wouldn't be much of a prison, if you could get in so easily."

"It won't be a problem. Stand back. "

Magicstar said.

When they were clear, she gave the grate three powerful kicks with her hind legs, ripping it from the wall. Jake was again reminded that Pony Hooves were harder than diamond. Magicstar vaulted through the opening and the others started to follow, except that Jake threw out a hand to stop them.

"Wait. We need to be ready to leave, and quickly. It's no good if we get discovered now. Buttons, keep the others here and get out if anything goes wrong."

With that, Jake dropped through the hatch, landing on the floor in a crouch. Looking up, he found himself staring into the face of the blond-haired girl, who was giving him a stony look.

"A sword? Magicstar, who's this?"

"Megan, this is Jake. Without his help, we'd never have got here."

"What's another human doing here? It's not like they have the address of Dream Valley. "

"The Moochick found him; apparently, his ancestor defeat Varlfang the last time he attacked Dream Valley."

Megan said, dismissively, turning to address the others.

"Everyone, we're moving out. Lofty, Ribbon, Shady; keep the Babies together. Danny, Molly, bring up the rear and make sure nobody falls behind."

Jake felt strangely put out; even though he'd only been with them a while, he felt angry at Megan for riding roughshod over him. However, he tried to put it aside, focusing on their predicament.

They quickly piled into the tunnel and Jake and Tidas pulled the hatch back so that it looked normal to casual inspection.

"Which way?"

Megan asked Tridas, who indicated a tunnel running away to the right.

"This leads to the ground floor, where there are caverns that run all under the Fortress; if you plan to escape, then that's your best chance."

As they moved through the tunnels, Megan caught up with Jake.

"Listen, I appreciate what you've done so far but I'll take charge now."

"What? Hang on. I've risked my life; I'm not just going to be cast aside like baggage. Besides, you'll need me if you run into trouble."

"Oh, sure. A martial arts thug with a sword; that's just what we need. "

"I'm not a thug!"

Jake replied hotly.

"I do know how to fight, but that doesn't make me a thug. My master trained me to defend myself, as a last resort only."

Jake strode away, leaving Megan where she was standing.

Megan slipped out of the hatchway, gesturing the others towards the entrance to the tunnels, while she kept watch.

"Come on. Hurry, before we get caught."

"Too late, my foolish friends."

Rumbled a voice from the shadows and Varlfang stepped out from the darkness.

"Megan, get them out!"

Jake yelled, stepping into Varlfang's path with his sword drawn.

"Daring to challenge me, stripping? You amuse me."

"Hear me, Emperor of Dragons. I am Jake Scott, descendant of Conrad Scott, the last person to challenge you. How'd that work out for you?"

Varlfang let out a snarl of rage, swinging round to sweep his tail at Jake, who leapt up, the strike whistling under his legs. Dropping down, he slashed his sword across Varlfang's flank, drawing a roar of pain. Next second, Jake was forced to fling himself aside as a ball of fire melted the patch of stone where he'd been standing.

He rolled, coming effortlessly to his feet, to see Megan running back towards him, snatching something off a chain around her neck; a heart-shaped locket. Lifting the locket above her head, she flicked it open, revealing a dazzling burst of rainbow colour. Before Jake could even shout a warning, Varlfang released another jet of fire straight at Megan. Before it reached her, something that Jake could only describe as a 'solid rainbow' shot from the locket, deflecting the fireball, before speeding towards Varlfang. The rainbow grew longer, and began wrapping itself around Varlfang's limbs. Varlfang roared, in rage, but was unable to break free.

"Come on!"

Megan yelled, dragging Jake towards the tunnels and safety. Once inside, Megan turned back, lifted the locket again and the rainbow streamed down the tunnel, back into the locket. Behind them came a fierce roar and the sound of Varlfang's tail smashing into the tunnel mouth. Around them the cave began shaking and Megan and Jake shared a single thought.

"RUN!"

They sped down the corridor, yelling at the others to keep running. Ahead, they could see the tunnel split in two directions and Megan commanded;

"Split up"

The Ponies split up, Mother's pausing to drag their Babies with them. Megan broke left and Jake went right, flinging himself forward as the shaking rose a crescendo and rocks started falling from the roof. He rolled into a ball, unable to hear anything over the roar of the collapsing tunnel. When the noise died away, he looked up gingerly to see that the passage behind them was completely blocked.

"Everyone alright?"

He called, getting slowly to his feet.

"We have managed to avoid serious injury."

Replied a light blue Pony with a pink mane.

Jake turned towards the tunnel wall and yelled;

"Megan! Megan, are you okay?"

Silence followed, and Jake began to fear the worst. Suddenly, a chunk of rock dropped out of the wall, revealing Megan's face, dirty and with a scrape along her forehead.

"Is everyone alright?"

She asked and Jake nodded:

"We're fine. How about you?"

"A few scrapes, but nothing major. With any luck, Varlfang will think we're dead. We're never going to shift that rubble, even if we had time. We need to press on and try to find a way out."

"We should meet at the Moochick's. He's been rallying the survivors there."

"Alright. Jake, take care of them."

"I will. You have my word."

Megan's expression said that she wasn't sure how much that was worth, but she simply replied;

"Good luck."

Jake turned back to the others, giving them what he hoped was a confident smile.

"Come on. Let's get you all home."

**End of Chapter 2**

**Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Comments and constructive criticism welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Little Pony is the property of Hasbro. No Copyright Infringement is intended or profit made from this work of fiction. Story may not be reproduced without my permission.**

Dramatis Personae:

**Megan's Party**

Megan, Danny, Tridus, Buttons, Galaxy, Ribbon, Baby Ribbon, Lofty, Baby Lofty, Locket, Paradise, Whizzer, Baby Cuddles, Gingerbread, Lickety-Split, Baby Lickety-Split, Posey, Sweetstuff, Baby Tiddlywink, Sundance, Baby Sundance.

**Jake's Party**

Jake, Molly, Spike, Fizzy, Gusty, Baby Gusty, Heart-Throb, Baby Heart-Throb, Northstar, Surprise, Baby Surprise, Windwhistler, Cherries Jubilee, Cupcake, Baby Half-Note, Magicstar, Shady, Baby Shady, Baby Tic-Tac-Toe, Truly, Masquerade.

**Sea Ponies:**

Beachcomber. Aqua with blue hair.

Ripple White with Dark Pink hair.

Seashimmer. Green with Aqua hair.

Sunshower. Light Gold with Gold hair.

Surf Rider Lavender with Light Pink hair.

Water Lily Pink with Aqua hair.

Jake Scott walked along the tunnel, his footsteps drowned out by the sound of hooves from the tide of Ponies that he was being swept along with. Even though he'd only met them a short while ago, he was constantly being surprised by them.

Despite the pace of recent events, they had taken it all in their stride, with Windwhistler and Surprise immediately taking charge. Jake found himself feeling slightly put out, although he knew it was uncalled for. He had to remind himself that they had been doing this for years. So, why was he annoyed?

If he was honest, he was still smarting over Megan's harsh words, when she'd called him a thug. And after he'd rescued her, too. Remembering what he'd been taught, Jake shook off those thoughts, turning to check on Molly, who was keeping pace with him.

She gave him a long stare, not hostile, but wary. Jake realised that he needed to start building bridges.

"You don't trust me, do you?"

He asked, although he knew the answer.

"Well, that's okay. You don't know me. But, I promised your sister that I'd look after you and help out, so that's what I'm going to do."

"We don't need your help."

Molly replied, in the level, matter of fact tone that children used.

"Maybe not. I can see you're all accustomed to danger. Still, I couldn't just walk away, even without my promise."

"Why?"

Molly asked.

Jake shrugged.

"It's how I've been taught. That everyone should be responsible; do what they feel is right, no matter what."

He cracked a smile:

"Besides, it's not like I know my way around here."

Molly walked in silence, chewing her bottom lip for a couple of seconds, before she spoke.

"Thank you, for what you did. If you hadn't fought Varlfang, we'd never have gotten away. "

She looked down at her feet, before moving off to walk next to Truly and Cherries Jubilee.

Never having had any siblings, let alone a younger sister, Jake wasn't sure how to react to her directness.

"Give Molly some time. She'll come around."

Jake turned to see Truly walking next to him.

"She's always been headstrong, and curious. She's not sure about you yet."

"Have I given you a reason to distrust me?"

Jake asked.

Truly stared at him for a moment, awkwardly.

"That's not a rhetorical question, is it? Oh, dear. No, Jake, of course you haven't. And, for what it's worth, I trust you."

Jake felt strangely shaken; never in his life had he been distrusted, before.

As if sensing his mood, Truly nudged him playfully in the side.

"Don't worry. The others will warm up to you in time. Hey, what's that?"

Jake looked up to see a patch of daylight ahead of them and, five minutes later, they were standing in bright sunlight on the green plains of Dream Valley. Looking behind, Jake could see Varlfang's Fortress rising over the hill and felt a surge of fear. However, the sky was clear, with no sign of the horde of Dragons he'd been dreading. Breathing a sigh of relief, Jake turned back to the others and was not surprised to find them sitting on the grass, basking in the sunshine. Jake's immediate reaction was to say that they couldn't afford to be sitting around, with Varlfang bound to be after them, soon. However, another part of him reasoned that they would have plenty of warning of attack here. Giving in, Jake walked over to Cupcake, Magicstar and Windwhistler, sitting down beside them.

"We can rest for a while but, we do need to get moving. Do you have any suggestions about where we should go next?"

Windwhistler spoke up;

"We have a number of strategic options at this point. However, I think the most viable solution is to head for the Whispering Woods. They are fairly close and should provide adequate shelter from any pursuit. "

Cupcake and Magicstar shared a nervous glance, and Cupcake said:

"Windwhistler, you know the stories about the Whispering Woods. I'm not sure about this."

"Those stories are purely speculative, with no basis in fact."

Windwhistler countered, calmly

"Hold on." Jake said.

"What are these 'stories'?"

"The Whispering Woods are said to be inhabited by Spectres, ghostly apparitions that prey on travellers."

"The Whispering Woods are definitely home to the Kasaari, the Tree People. They will be able to give us shelter."

"Even if they're not there, the Forest will make good cover from any Dragons."

Magicstar added.

"Besides, the stories say that the Spectres don't come out until after dark. I think we have to take the risk.

"Alright." Said Jake, although he had his misgivings.

"We'll move off in an hour."

Megan walked with Danny and Tridas, still unsure of their new companion, although he seemed sincere.

Still, he had knowledge that would be useful to them.

"Will Varlfang come after us, do you think?"

She asked.

Tridas shrugged, helplessly.

"I'm afraid so. Varlfang can't let any challenge to his leadership pass, not if he wants to avoid a coup. If he shows any sign of weakness, he'll likely be deposed, if he's lucky enough to survive. "

Despite his casual and unkempt appearance, Tridas was clearly an intelligent and compassionate soul. And he was obviously pleased to be out in the sunshine again.

"What will he do, do you think?" Danny asked.

"He will likely dispatch his fastest flyers to scour the lands for you. Once they find you, they won't be too bothered with bringing you back alive."

"Yeah. We'll need to find somewhere to lie low for a while." Danny said, casting an apprehensive glance skywards.

"Megan! Megan, over here."

They turned towards the shout, to see a head poking out of the river.

"Seashimmer!"

Megan exclaimed, jogging over to the bank and kneeling down. Seashimmer swam closer, still looking strange without her inflatable ring. Now that the Seahorses were growing up, they we're stronger swimmers, able to manage without them.

"Oh, Megan, I'm glad you're alright. What's happening? We've seen Dragon's flying all over the place."

"We'll explain everything, Seashimmer. For now, we need a safe place to hide. Can you help us out?"

"Sure, Megan. We'll take you to Coral City. Wait one minute."

Seashimmer dived below the waves, returning quickly with Beacomber and Surf Rider, who had baskets strapped to their backs.

Seashimmer plucked a shell out of the basket and tossed it to Megan, who caught it one-handed.

"These are siphon-shells. They extract oxygen from the water, letting you breathe. We've got enough for each of you."

Megan was sceptical, but she trusted Seashimmer.

Slipping it into her mouth, she dived head first into the river. Several seconds passed and then Megan surfaced, removing the shell from her mouth.

"These are amazing, Seashimmer. Okay, everyone, Coral City seems to be a safe place to catch our breath. Everybody buddy up, and keep an eye on the Babies. Beachcomber, Surf Rider, will you bring up the rear and make sure nobody gets separated?"

Gingerbread and Galaxy swam at the head of the formation with Seashimmer, keeping watch for dangers. Another side effect of the siphon-shells was that they vibrated in sync with each other, allowing the wearer to communicate.

"What's been happening, Gingerbread?"

Seashimmer asked.

"We've been so worried, seeing what's been happening on the surface. We didn't know what to do."

"There was nothing you could have done, Seashimmer. If you'd have tried, you wouldn't be able to help us now. Anyway, now that we're together, we can start to take action."

Ahead, through the rippling water, Gingerbread could see lights glowing in the distance.

"Is that...?"

"Coral City!"

Seashimmer confirmed.

As they drew closer, Gingerbread was able to make out towers of coral rising from a shelf carved into a rock edifice. Seashimmer lead them through a large archway, stone doors grinding shut behind them. Seconds later, they surfaced from a pool in the middle of a large chamber. One by one, they pulled themselves out, the Ponies shaking the water out of their manes. However, Megan and Tridas were not so fortunate. Seashimmer looked them over and smiled.

"Don't worry, Megan. We've got some dry clothes. We'll get you sorted out. "

Fifteen minutes later, Megan walked back into the Great Hall of Coral City, feeling much more comfortable in the new clothes that the Seahorses had lent her. While she wasn't sure that red was her colour, the long sleeved shirt and trousers were comfortable. All around, the Ponies had seated themselves, chattering softly in a way that lifted Megan's spirits. They clearly felt safe, now, and Megan hoped that was so. However, she couldn't help worrying about Molly. Despite knowing that Molly could look after herself, she still found herself fretting, and she wasn't sure why. She slipped into a coral chair with a plush cushion next to Danny, who gave her a knowing look.

"The others will be fine, Megan. Although, I don't think it's them that you're worried about."

Megan sighed;

"You're right. It's Jake that really worries me. I'm not sure we should trust him."

"The Moochick trusts him. He wouldn't have said to look for him if he was a danger to us."

"He can be a danger without meaning to be. He's a fighter; what if he chooses to fight when he should run away."

Danny shook his head;

"I don't think he will, Megan. Remember, he only fought Varlfang until we were safe. If he was a glory hound, then he would have tried to finish the fight."

Megan looked at Danny for a second and then settled back into her seat quietly, as she usually did when she was angry or frustrated. Danny knew that she wasn't angry with him, and that she would deal with this in her own time. For now, they all needed some rest. With that, Danny closed his eyes, knowing that things would feel better after a few hours sleep.

Surprise breathed a sigh of relief as they stepped into the shadows of the Whispering Woods. Despite being one of the stranger places in Dream Valley, it felt comforting to be out from under the open sky and away from prying eyes. That being said, the Whispering Woods were the source of many stories and rumours among the inhabitants of Dream Valley. Ghostly sightings, haunting voices; suffice to say that most agreed that it was not a place to be after dark. Still, provided they could reach the Kasaraan Village, they would be safe enough.

They set off, moving easily amongst the trees, and Surprise looked over at Jake, wondering for an instant if he could keep up. However, he was striding through the trees with a confident pace. For the first hour, they made good progress. After that, as they got deeper into the Woods and the trees got closer together, their progress became slower. The sunlight now only came through gaps in the canopy, creating pools of bright light amid the murkier gloom that had settled in around them. A chill wind whipped through her mane and Surprise shivered, despite herself.

With the sun largely hidden, it was nearly impossible to tell whether they were going in the right direction. However, they couldn't go back. The chill began to get stronger and Surprise felt a faint dread clawing at her heart. Surprise hurried over to Jake, Spike and Gusty, whispering;

"Do you feel that? There's something out there. I'm sure of it."

"What is it?"

Jake asked, putting one hand on the hilt of sword.

As if in answer to his question, a low, haunting moan floated through the trees. Looking down, Jake saw that his feet were lost in a thick blanket of fog.

"Okay, I'm no expert but, we're in trouble."

Jake said, unsheathing his sword."

Raising his voice, he commanded;

"Everyone, stay close and keep moving. Windwhistler! Heart-throb!"

Immediately, the two Ponies were at his side.

"You said there were takes about the Spectres. Do the tales say anything about dealing with them?"

Heart-Throb paused for a second, before answering.

"Why, to run away, Sugar."

"Perfect. Alright, will these 'Kasaari' be able to help us, if we can find them?"

"It is logical." Windwhistler replied.

"As they've been living in the heart of the woods for several hundred years, it is reasonable to assume that they must have some way to protect themselves."

"Do you have any idea how close they are?"

Jake asked, his eyes scanning the forest.

"Details of the interior of the Whispering Woods are limited. However, the deeper we go, the more likely we are to encounter them."

Jake grimaced; that wasn't the news he'd hoped for. Still, they had to keep going.

"It's a slim chance but, it's all we've got."

He said, hoping that he sounded confident.

Doggedly, they kept moving, struggling against the dread that weighed down their steps. The Babies were affected the most, constantly needing to be encouraged or urged on by the adults. Occasionally, grey whisps could be seen drifting between the trees, circling around them. Jake didn't say anything to the others, but he had the feeling that they were being herded somewhere. Suddenly, the trees fell away, as they emerged into a clearing, and Jake knew that he'd been right, for the trees ran in a ring, the space between them, thick with knarled branches and knots of vines. Turning back, Jake saw the mist flowing thickly through the path they had come down, followed by ghostly forms. Wavering like semi-solid mist, their form was constantly changing, although two points of lights burned within them.

The Ponies backed away, forming a ring around the Babies. Slowly, the Spectres advanced, drifting forward inexoribly. Suddenly, Spike stepped forward, unleashing a stream of fire towards the Spectres. They halted, hesitantly and then came on again, undeterred.

"Fear!"

Windwhistler exclaimed, suddenly.

"I am a fool. They are drawn to fear. Jake!"

"I gotcha, Windwhistler. Unicorns, give me some light."

Gusty stepped forward, challenging;

"Well, you heard him. Come on!"

Behind Jake, horns began to glow, bathing him in a pale light. Advancing slowly, Jake raised his sword, saying;

"I do not fear you. Leave this place, shades of night."

At his words, the Spectres slowed, and Jake hoped that they might be able to drive them off. That hoped evaporated as, with a mournful wail, the Spectres surged forward, eyes blazing. Instinctively, Jake swung his sword down and was surprised to feel it make contact. With an effort, he tugged the sword free, the smoky form of the Spectre burning where the sword had struck.

"Don't give in to your fear."

Jake called,

"They can be hurt."

Forming a ring around the Babies, sword and hooves struck, the air filling with the screams of the Spectres. Fizzy reared up on her hind legs, driving back a Spectre that had closed on Jake while he was engaged.

Even though they were winning for the moment, there was no end to the Spectres and Jake felt himself tiring.

Suddenly, a strange sound echoed through the woods, like a gong booming. Instantly, the Spectres halted, drifting in the air before the Ponies. Through the trees, Jake could make out points of light, like torches, slowly getting nearer. The gong sounded again, closer and, like a mist in the face of a strong breeze, the Spectres began to drift away. As they watched, the vines receded and the trees seemed to shrink, until they could see the woods beyond and the figures moving towards them, through the shadows. Dressed in muted greens and browns, they had smooth, silver skin, long hair and red-irised eyes. In their hands, they carried torches, the source of the lights that they had seen through the trees and their attitude seemed cautious, rather than hostile. Taking the initiative, Jake sheathed his sword, waiting. While the majority of the strangers spread out between the trees, a group of three approached them. The one in front wore a cloak fastened with a silver clasp with a stylised device in the shape of a tree. He stopped before them, saying;

"You are most fortunate that we found you, my friends. Wandering the Whispering Woods after dark is most unwise. While there is little time for introductions, I am Lior Adastran. Now, we cannot remain here. As night gets deeper, the Spectres will grow stronger and they will not be as easily repelled. We will be glad to offer you sanctuary with us, tonight. It is not often that we have guests to entertain, although tonight seems to be the exception. In fact, our other guests will most likely be very glad to see you."

"What do you mean? Who are they?"

Cupcake asked, but Lior held up his hand.

"You will find out soon enough. Now, we must return."

After half an hour's walking, during which the Ponies strained their senses for a sign of the Spectres, they saw the lights of Kasaraan Village. A large stone wall ran round the perimeter, topped with solid battlements and glowing in the light of countless torches and beacons. Passing through the archway, they saw the large beacon burning in the centre of the settlement, in addition to those on the ramparts. Clearly, fire played a great part in keeping the Spectres at bay.

Sentries could also be seen patrolling the ramparts. Lior lead them inside the gatehouse, the heavy wooden doors closing behind them.

"Redek. "

Lior called, gesturing to a figure that was standing just inside the gateway.

"Take these visitors to Seendai Greenbough, right away."

He turned to the others, saying;

"I'm sorry, my friends, I will have to leave you, now. With the Spectres so active, we'll be needed on the Watch. Redek will escort you from here. Good fortune to you."

Lior lead his people away, as Redek advanced towards them.

"Greetings. Welcome to Kasaraan Village. Sendai Greenbough will be entertaining his guests in the Feasting Hall. Please, follow me."

Redek lead them out of the Gatehouse, into the Courtyard, with solid wooden buildings in the shadow of the walls. Standing in the centre, dominating the scene was a large building of red stone, plain and undecorated, but in good condition. Two Kasaari stood by the main doors, dressed in chainmail, domed helmets and carrying staffs. They stood aside, opening the doors as they approached and Redek led them inside. The Hall was warmed by a roaring fire that cast flickering shadows on the floors and walls, and divided into two halves. One half was dominated by a large banquet table and the other by group of comfortable recliners in front of the fire. Sitting in one of the chairs was a Kasaari, dressed in a finely woven tunic and trousers in matching blue and midnight black. Despite this, his demeanour was of one who didn't feel the need to impress, or throw his weight around.

Standing up, he smiled, warmly.

"Welcome, my friends, to Kasaraan Village. I am Sendai Greenbough. Please, make yourselves comfortable. Now, I have some others here who would like to meet you."

At his words, several figures rose from where they had lain on the couches, and Jake felt his eyes widen in surprise.

"Hi, everyone!" Said Firefly.

"Are we glad to see you?"

Pandemonium erupted, with everyone's voices clamouring at once, until Cupcake shouted them down.

"How did you all get here?"

She asked.

Firefly exchanged glances with the others, before continuing.

"We've been in the Whispering Woods before, and we were visiting the Kasaari, when Varlfang appeared. Seeing what was happening, Greenbough offered to let us stay. So far, the Dragon's haven't come near here."

At Greenbough's invitation, they settled into the chairs around the fire and servants brought bowls of soup and small, bite-sized rolls.

"What I want to know is,' Surprise asked,

'What were you doing in the Whispering Woods, anyway? You know the stories better than we do."

Applejack answered with a knowing grin;

"You know Firefly.'Danger is her life.' Since we couldn't stop her, we weren't going to let her wander around in there alone. Eventually, we met the Kasaari."

Everyone was silent for a minute, before Firefly asked;

"Where's Megan? And everyone else? Have they been captured?"

Molly spoke up;

"They're fine, Firefly. At least, we think so. We got separated escaping from Varlfang's Fortress. As far as we know, they're alright."

"Maybe we can find out for you."

Greenbough mused. "We'll make contact with our friends and the other settlements through the Mirror Link. Maybe somebody will have seen them, or they may have taken refuge with them."

"Thank you, Sire."

Firefly replied.

"We would appreciate knowing anything that you could tell us."

She then turned to Jake, saying;

"I didn't expect to see another human here. What's your name?"

Jake introduced himself, adding;

"I'm not exactly here by choice. Still, I made a promise to help, so that's what I'll do."

Firefly raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

They finished their meal and Heart-throb and Shady ushered the Babies off to bed. They stayed up for another hour recounting their recent adventures and sharing what they knew of Varlfang with Greenbough.

Eventually, Greenbough stood and stretched.

"Well, my friends. It is late and there is likely to be no news of your friends until morning. I suggest that you try to get some sleep."

Looking around at the tired faces, Magicstar smiled.

"That might be a good idea. Thank you for your hospitality."

Greenbough nodded in acknowledgement;

"Redek will show you to your quarters. Good night to you all."

Jake sat up in bed, running a hand through his hair, as the memory of the dream washed over him. The details were blurred but one impression remained strong.

The cave...the sword...and the man's voice, tantalisingly familiar. The Dream Valley Blade, that was what he said. Somehow, Jake knew that he had to find it. Driven by a strange yearning, Jake slipped out of bed, changing quickly into his day clothes, buckling his sword around his waist. Quietly, trying not to wake the others, he slipped out of his room, thankful that he'd been given one to himself.

"Where are you going?"

Came a voice from behind him, and Jake spun around. Standing in the shadowy corridor and regarding him intensely was Firefly.

"I can't sleep. I'm just going for a walk."

Jake replied, trying to sound relaxed.

"Uh-huh. You're up to something; I can see it written over your face."

Jake started to protest, but she interrupted.

"I'm not going to give you away. I can see that there's an adventure here, and I'm not going to miss out."

Seeing the determined expression on her face, Jake new that he couldn't talk her out of it.

"Alright. Come on."

Jake slipped to the window, and eased it open.

"We need to get into the Forest, but I don't think the guards will let us leave, not with the Spectres around. We'll need another way down."

Without warning, Jake vaulted over the window sill, dropping out of sight.

Firefly stifled a shriek, and she launched herself after him, although she doubted that she would be able to catch him before he hit the ground. To her astonishment, however, she saw Jake land and roll across a roof several feet below, bounding off to land in a crouch. He rose, waving her down and Firefly landed next to him.

"How did you do that?"

She asked, in a whisper.

"Parkort."

Jake replied.

Seeing Firefly's confused expression, he continued;

"From my world. Parkort involves using your agility, smarts and speed to overcome obstacles quickly and efficiently."

Firefly was staring at him, avidly.

"You'll have to teach it to me, sometime. Now, which way are we going?"

Jake turned in a circle, slowly.

"This way."

He said, setting off at a fast pace through the trees, Firefly easily keeping up with him. They continued for about ten minutes, until emerging into a clearing, where the forest brushed against a rock face, a cave mouth yawning ominously. Sharing a glance with Firefly, Jake drew his sword and they stepped inside. Despite appearances, the cave was not pitch black, holes in the walls and ceiling providing some faint illumination. Rocks crunched under the feet and they had to move carefully to avoid stumbling in the gloom. Despite that, the journey was uneventful and, several minutes later, they reached an open cavern. As they stepped inside, a voice seemed to come out the air, deep and masculine.

_You have come. I hoped that you would. _

Despite the years and the strange environment, Jake recognised the voice immediately; it was his Grandfather.


	4. Chapter 4

**My Little Pony is the property of Hasbro. No Copyright Infringement is intended or profit made from this work of fiction. Story may not be reproduced without my permission.**

Megan sat before the coral-core, staring at the images of her friends that drifted around her, feeling her spirits soar.

'I'm so glad to see you all. Is everyone alright?'

Galaxy spoke up;

'Everyone is fine, Megan. We're with the Kasaari, in the Dwindling Forest. Where are you?'

'At Coral City, with the Seaponies.

Danny leant over her shoulder, looking at Molly.

'Hey, Squirt. You doing okay?'

Molly scowled;

'Better than you'll be if you keep calling me 'Squirt'.

She said, before breaking into a grin.

'And it's good to see you, too.'

Megan elbowed Danny on the arm, before continuing:

'Are you safe there?'

Windwhistler nodded:

'For the moment. Greenbough's scouts have reported Dragons setting up outposts nearby, although we are not sure why.'

Megan turned to look at Tridas;

'Do you know what they are?'

' WatchNests. Varlfang will use them to consolidate his control over his new territories.'

Jake's image drifted forward;

'How many Dragons are there in these Nests?'

'Why do you want to know?'

Megan asked, before Tridas could reply, and Jake's expression hardened.

'We have three of these Nests within five miles of us. We may find ourselves under attack at any time. I'd prefer to know what we're up against.'

Tridas looked between Megan and Jake before replying:

'Each Nest usually has two Dragons to guard it and patrol the area.'

'That's it?'

Jake asked.

'That is all they need. Anything moving, they track down and...Well, I'm sure you can guess.'

'Anyway!'

Megan said sharply, cutting across the debate.

'We need to decide what we're going to do now. We might be safe for the moment, but we can't assume that will last. If Varlfang finds us, there will be little we can do. We need to find a place where he can't reach us.'

'What about Flutter Valley?'

Gingerbread asked.

'The Moochick said that the Sunstone would keep the Dragon's out. If we can get there, we should be safe.

'How far are you from Flutter Valley?'

Megan asked.

'Some significant distance.'

Windwhistler answered.

'Although we can travel through the forests, increasing our chances of remaining undetected.'

'That's all very well.' Lofty said.

'But, what if there are Dragon's Nests near Flutter Valley?'

'We'll have to deal with that when we come to it.'

Jake said.

'What about you, Megan?'

'We'll be fine. According to Seashimmer, there are underwater paths that actually travel beneath the land. We should be able to swim to Flutter Valley without the Dragons even knowing about it.'

Jake nodded:

'Okay. We'll do what Windwhistler said.'

He paused, before continuing:

'I'll fight to protect them, Megan. You have my word.'

Megan suppressed a grimace.

'I know you will, Jake. Stay safe everyone and we'll see you in a few days.'

Megan said, closing the link.

'I know you'll fight, Jake.'

She murmured to herself;

'That's what I'm worried about.'

Jake grinned to himself, as he raced out into the morning chill. He kept his pace light, feeling his muscles loosen with each stride. He heard a clatter of hooves, as Buttons, Magicstar and Whizzer caught up to him.

Buttons drew level with Jake;

'Are you up for a real challenge?'

She flashed him an insolent grin.

'You're on! First one to that big tree wins.'

Jake said, lengthening his stride, breaking into a full run. He managed to pull ahead for a couple of seconds, before Buttons caught up easily and claimed the lead. The tree was drawing ever closer, as Jake pushed himself harder, catching Buttons again. His palm slaps against the rough bark and he let out a triumphant shout, turning to Buttons with a grin on his face. However, he was dismayed to see Buttons standing next to him, with her front hooves resting against the tree.

'Who...who won?'

Jake gasped, and Buttons shook her head.

'I didn't see.'

She turned back towards Magicstar and Whizzer, who were grinning at them.

'Looked like a dead heat to me, Buttons. You've got some competition, I'd say.'

She said, and they both laughed until Buttons scowled, which only made them laugh harder.

They set off at a more sedate pace, following the trail that ran around the Kasaari settlement. In daylight, Jake found the forest was very beautiful, with vast trees growing through a sea of grass. Birdsong drifted across the air and he felt like laughing. Hearing a sound, he broke left, following a smaller trail that emerged into a clearing, where a waterfall cascaded into a clear pool.

'This is...amazing.'

Jake breathed, as Magicstar stopped beside him;

'You don't have places like this in your home, do you?'

She asked, gently.

'Not many.'

Jake admitted.

'And, we always know that the cities are close by. This feels...free.'

They settled down by the water's edge, catching their breath.

'You keep surprising me.'

Jake said, quietly.

'I mean, here you are. You're separated from your friends and on the run. But, you all seem so happy.'

Magicstar rested her head on his shoulder;

'It's how we are. Everyday must be lived, even if things are bad. Otherwise, your life will just slip away. Stay in the now, and take what you are given.'

Jake nodded;

'Before I met you, I didn't think that I could do that. Now, it seems so easy. My Master taught me not to think, just to be. I think I understand what he meant.'

Jake stood up, stretching.

'Come on. Race you back.'

Heart-Throb moved through the resting Ponies, heading for where Jake sat against a tree. Unlike the others, he was still awake, staring at the sword in his lap.

She sat down next to him, and he gave her a small grin.

'Hey, Heart-Throb.'

' Hi, Jake. You should really be getting some rest.'

'Yeah, I know. It's just...I can't stop thinking about my Grandfather. I wish I knew where he is and why he left me this sword.'

'Actually, I've found something that might interest you.'

Jake looked up, eagerly:

'What did you find?'

'There's an old legend that actually refers to Varlfang, or so it seems. The story says that a terrible Dragon arrived in Dream Valley, destroying and burning in deadly fury. His rampage was challenged by a champion with a sword that no Dragon could stand against. The battle was fierce, and the Dragon was vanquished. However, no trace of the champion or his sword was ever found. But, over the years, many claim to have seen him walking across the Plains where he fought the Dragon. His name was never known, but the sword came to be called the Dream Valley Blade.'

Jake was silent for a second:

'Are you saying...that this man was my Grandfather? And that he fought against Varlfang before?'

Heart-Throb shrugged;

'I don't know, Jake. But, it's too similar to dismiss it entirely. Your Grandfather could still be here, in Dream Valley. When we get to Flutter Valley, you can ask the Moochick what he knows. He might just have heard something.'

Jake patted her on the neck.

'Thanks, Heart-Throb. I'm just gonna shut me eyes for a few minutes.'

'Yeah. Sleep well, sugah.'

She whispered, resting her head on his shoulder.

Jake crouched in the shadow of the trees with Truly and Cupcake. Despite the gloom, he could see the Dragon's Nest. As they watched, a winged shape emerged and vanished into the night.

Jake turned back to the others.

'Well, that's that. We won't get far. Not with them patrolling so regularly.

'I don't see what other choice we have, Jake. Following the woods any further will only take us further away from Flutter Valley.'

Jake sighed;

'I know. If we're going to have any chance, that Nest has to be taken out.'

Cupcakes head whipped round.

'How are we going to do that?'

'_We're_ not. I'll take care of it!'

'Jake, you can't!'

Truly exclaimed.

'I have to. If I go alone, there's a chance that I can make it without being spotted.'

Jake stood up, resting his hand on his sword hilt.

'I can cover that distance in about half an hour, so call it an hour for safety. Truly, if I'm not back in two hours, even if something happens to the Nest, get everyone out of here.'

'You'll need someone to watch your back.'

Cupcake said, moving to block his path.

'I can't let you go alone, either.'

Surprise added.

'And I'm not being left out.'

Gusty said

Jake held up his hands.

'Alright, alright. You know what to do. If you see any opportunity, don't hesitate. We'll catch you up if we can.'

They made their way to the Nest safely, although twice they had to seek cover when a Dragon passed overhead. The Nest was a domed structure made of stone, with a rectangular opening.

Sharing a glance with the others, he slipped inside, drawing his sword. Green crystals set into the walls provided some faint illumination, guiding them into a circular chamber. A ledge ran round the circumference, dropping down to form a bowl. At the bottom was a Dragon. It was asleep.'

'Okay. There's not much more to this place.'

Jake whispered.

'This must be the only Dragon here. Let's see if there's a way round the back, where we can hide, and watch for a while.'

They set off again, moving carefully towards the second exit. Things were going well, until Surprise's hoof struck a loose stone, sending it skittering towards the sleeping Dragon. Jake held his breath, as it struck its nose, drawing a faint snort and the Dragon's eyes snapped open.

'Move!'

Jake yelled, jumping down from the ledge, raising his sword. Before he could react, the Dragon opened its mouth, unleashing a blast of fire. A second before it struck, the sword hummed in his hand, the blade glowing silver and the flame parted around it as though sliced in two. Even though the heat was intense, Jake was unharmed. As though guided by the sword, he stepped forward, raising his arm and a bolt of energy lanced out. The Dragon roared as sparks of energy cascaded along its body, before it slumped to the ground.

'Is it...dead?'

Surprise asked, after a moment, and Jake shook his head.

'No. It's still breathing'

Jake sprang to his feet.

'Come on. We need to get out of here.'

Moving quickly, they retraced their steps to the entrance and Jake waved the others on. Cupcake darted out, followed by Gusty, and Jake turned to Surprise.

'Go on. Go! I'll...'

Jake's sentence was cut off by a deafening roar and he was knocked backwards by Surprise as a stream of fire engulfed the entrance.

Beyond the fire, Jake saw Cupcake turn back, and he yelled;

'Get out of here, now. You can't help us. '

She hesitated for a second, before turning and disappearing into the dark, Gusty racing after her. There was a rush of air and the Dragon landed outside the cavern, blocking the exit.

'We're in trouble.'

Jake said quietly, tightening his grip on his sword, as Surprise moved to stand next to him.

**Thanks for reading. Reviews, comments and constructive criticisms are very welcome.**


End file.
